custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót Toa
Autor: Leskovikk "| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=Nowy Początek| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Leskovikk| Miejsce akcji=Wszechświat Matoran, Alternatywny wszechswiat| Autorzy=Leskovikk| Długość=2| }} Przejście część pierwsza Powrotu Toa Turaga Leskovikk siedział w Wieży Rozmyślań myśląc nad swoim losem gdy nagle przed Turagą pojawił się Toa Krakua: -Leskovikku. Jesteś potrzebny-zaczął mówić -Ale co się stało?-odpowiedział Turaga -Mamy informacje że Takanuva jest w niebezpieczeństwie- -Jak to przecież wyruszył aby przekazać Toa Nuva ważną wiadomość- -No..Tak ale o tym opowiedzą ci inni Turaga- wtedy Krakua złapał Leskovikka i teleportowali się do Koloseum. -Dobrze że jesteś-zaczął mówić Turaga Dume- Takanuva jest w niebezpieczeństwie! -Jak to? Przecież on..- -Tak wyruszył aby przekazać Toa Nuva wiadomość ale gdy Brutaka teleportował go coś poszło źle nie wylądował na Karda Nui ale w alternatywnym Metru Nui- przerwała mu Nokama -Ale co mamy zrobić?- spytał się Leskovikk -Właśnie po to cię tu ściągnęliśmy-odpowiedział Vakama -A więc jeśli został teleportowany tam przez Brutakę a on ma maskę portali musimy zrobić taką samą- powiedział -Już ją zrobiliśmy- powiedział Whenua-Tylko nie wiemy jak jej użyć- -Pokażcie-Matau podał mu Olmak. Leskovikk założył ją i przed Turaga pojawił się portal. -Tak ona działa- odpowiedział zdumiony Leskovikk -To idziemy ale nie sami idą z nami wszyscy Toa-powiedział Turaga Dume Wszyscy Turaga i Toa przeszli przez portal i znaleźli się na skraju Alternatywnego Metru Nui. -To teraz trzeba tylko odnaleźć Takanuve odpowiedział z ironią w głosie Turaga Matau. Powrót Mocy część druga Powrotu Toa Turaga podróżowali po Metru Nui na każdym rogu, na każdej ulicy nowo przybyłym kłaniali się wszyscy Matoranie. -To nienormalne-powiedziała Nokama -Taaak-powiedział Matau -Matoranie powinni szanować Toa i uważać icz za swoich przyjaciół a nie bać się ich- potwierdził Whenua Przez cała drogę do Koloseum bo tam jak się dowiedzieli przetrzymywany jest Takanuva i jego przyjaciel. -Witamy was wielmożni Toa odpowiedział alternatywny Jaller jeszcze jako Matoranin a Jallerowi już jako Toa Ognia zrobiło się nie dobrze. Cała drużyna udała się do Lochów a przy wrotach do nich prowadzących spotkali Toa Hagh Bomange. A prawdziwy dobry Bomanga załatwił go promieniem ziemnym przez co ten zły zapadł się pod ziemię. Gdy drużyna przybyła do celi w której znajdował się Takanuva wokół jego celi znajdowały się inne z Matoraninami po uwolnieniu Toa Zmierzchu Toa uwolnili także Matoran. Gdy wówczas Takanuva się odezwał: -Zapomnieliśmy o moim przyjacielu- podbiegł do celi w prawym rogu więzienia i rozwalił je jednym ruchem ręki gdy nieznany Toa wyszedł z cienia Takanuva go przedstawił- Oto jedyny sprawiedliwy Toa w tym wszechświecie oto Lesovikk- Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Turagę Leskovikka -Jesteś Lesovikk?- spytał się Turaga -Tak to ja Toa powietrza-odpowiedział Toa -A ja jestem Turaga....Leskovikk wcześniej nazywałem się Lesovikk Toa powietrza- powiedział Leskovikk -Stałem się Turaga?- zapytał zdumiony Lesovikk -Tak- i gdy Turaga Leskovikk podszedł do siebie i gdy dotkną go stało się coś dziwnego Toa i Turaga połączyli i znowu powstał Toa Leskovikk połączenie Turagi i Toa z tymi samymi mocami dzięki temu Leskovikk może pokonać Tuyet i odebrać jej Kamień Toa dzięki któremu Tuyet przeciągała na swoją stronę innych Toa. -To teraz idziemy rozprawić się z tą wiedźmą- powiedział Toa Leskovikk Powrót na stronę światła część trzecia Powrotu Toa Toa szli przez miasto do siedziby Tuyet w Ga-Metru a na ich przedzie szedł Toa Leskovikk. Po drodze pokonali paru innych Toa a gdy dotarli przed jej kwaterę przywitała ona ich osobiście. -Witam cię Lesovikku. Dziękuję wam że go tutaj doprowadziliście teraz możecie iść- nikt się nie ruszył -Nikt cię nie poinformował? Nie jestem już tylko Lesovikkiem zmieniłem imię na Leskovikk a przy tym posiadłem nowe moce i mnie już nie pokonasz. A i to nie są twoi Toa to są moi przyjaciele- Tuyet trochę się zmartwiła -Twoi?- -Tak- wtedy użyła swojego kamienia który skierowała na Leskovikka Leskovikk ukląkł -I co czujesz się słabszy?- zapytała -Nie tylko szukałem kamienia- Leskovikk wstał -Jak to mój kamień na ciebie nie działa?- -No trochę działa ale już go nie masz-podrzucając go w prawej ręce -Jak to?- zapytała -Tak to że mogę zamieniać się w powietrze- -Nieee!!!!- wrzeszczała Wtedy Leskovikk wycelował w nią swój Rhoduka Teleportujący i Tuyet już nie było. Pod jej kwaterę zeszli się Toa i Matoranie. Pokłonili się oni Leskovikkowi. -Powstańcie nie jesteście już tylko marionetkami Tuyet- wtedy udeżył kamieniem w ziemię gdy się rozkruszył w Turaga uderzył promień światła i w innych Toa z tego wymiaru. Turaga stali się z powrotem Toa Metru a Dume stał się z powrotem Toa ognia. -Leskovikk- wydyszał Toa Kulaus Makuta z tego świata przeszli do naszego i zamierzają znowu uśpić Mata Nui- -Więc wracamy- odpowiedział Leskovikk -My idziemy z wami-odpowiedzieli Toa z wymiaru cienia. -Dobrze. Czas na wielką bitwę- powiedział z dumą Toa Leskovikk -A więc wracamy- zadecydowali Toa Metru -Wracamy- krzyknęli wszyscy Toa razem . Ostateczna Bitwa część czwarta Powrotu Toa (Ostatnia) Armia Toa wkroczyła do Metru Nui przez portal. Każdy z Toa sprawdzał swoją broń i pancerz. -Słuchajcie mnie wszyscy Toa. To walka o wolność naszego i waszego świata jeżeli polegniemy.....Wszystko czego broniliśmy obróci się w pył i nie będzie już odwrotu- powiedział Leskovikk -A więc postarajcie się nie zginąć- powiedział z nutką żartu w głosie Toa Powietrza Gdy wszyscy Toa sprawdzili swoje opancerzenie i bronie udali się w kierunku Koloseum bo tam znajdowali się wszyscy Makuta. Gdy dotarli na miejsce każdy Makuta czekał już na Toa. Wtem odezwał się Teridax: -Czekaliśmy na was Toa- -A my na was- odpowiedział Leskovikk -To co zaczynamy?- -Zaczynamy- powiedział Leskovikk I rozgorzała walka miecze świstały i uderzały o pancerze przeciwników. Raz to szala zwycięstwa przeważała się na stronę Makuta a raz na stronę Toa. Wtem do Leskovikka podleciał Teridax. -Może jeden na jednego?- zapytał się -Tak- powiedział Lwskovikk ponieważ wiedział że jeżeli wygra z Teridaxem to wszyscy inni Makuta padną, i udali się na szczyt Koloseum. Teridax zaczął atakować ale Leskovikk odpierał jego ataki. W końcu gdy Makuta odsłonił czuły punkt swojego pancerza Toa zaatakował. Uderzył swoim mieczem w bok Makuty. Przeciwnik upadł ale gdy Leskovikk się odwrócił Makuta zamachną się i .......... myślał że uderzył Toa ale się mylił Toa stał za nim i dokończył swoje dzieło. Po tym zwycięstwie z dziury w kopule zleciała maska wprost w ręce Leskovikka. -Załóż ją- odezwał się głos Leskovikk założył maskę i jego ciało zmieniło się w energię która uleciała w powietrze i uderzyła we wszystkich Makuta którzy wyli z bólu aż w końcu pozostał z nich tylko pył. Leskovikk wylądował na ziemi a gdy światło zniknęło jego zbroja stała się złota. Wtedy znowu odezwał się głos: -Oto nowy Wielki Duch- odezwał się Mata nui Wtedy Leskovikk wzleciał w powietrze i znikną gdy nagle odezwał się wszystkim znajomym głos z nieba: -Wita was nowy Wielki Duch ze stadionu w centrum wszechświata- -Teraz jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał kogoś uśpić będzie miał problem- powiedział Leskovikk Nui Tak więc zadanie Leskovikka zostało spełnione. Na świecie nie ma już zła ani tyrani.Świat jest wolny!!!!!!